Stone Cold Sober
by Shinra-ex-SOLDIER
Summary: Drinking alcohol shouldn't be this seductive but goddamn does Takemi make a good job of making it so.


For the first time in a long while, she thinks that she might actually be drunk.

Legit drunk. Not the false tipsy drunk. More like she can't feel her face shitfaced kind of drunk.

Ohya is too deep into her third bottle of whiskey to remember why she was drinking so much or why Takemi had emptied her own third bottle too. She can't think straight (not that she has ever). But at this point, her brain can hardly function as it is. Thoughts and words slur and mix well with the whiskey that goes smoothly down her throat. She eagerly pours herself another glass, limber hands accidentally spilling some, and yet despite her haste, she doesn't down the drink as fast. She lifts up the glass to her mouth, licking her lips in anticipation, and stops. And waits. She doesn't drink, not yet.

But Takemi doesn't wait and Ohya knows this as she openly stares at her girlfriend as she happily drinks. There's just something alluring with the way Takemi drinks that demands Ohya's full attention. The way she tilts her chin up, _demure_ , just high enough to show a good angle of her neck, _teasing._ Takemi's swallows are slow and well paced, _languid._ There's a smirk dancing on her lips and a glint in her eyes that sparkles when the ice clinks as it hits the now emptied glass. Ohya hasn't even had a single drop of her own glass yet but she can't help but swallow.

Drinking alcohol shouldn't be this seductive but _goddamn_ does Takemi make a good job of making it so.

And while whiskey on the rocks has always been Ohya's favorite drink, she thinks that she just might prefer tasting it on her girlfriend's lips instead.

Takemi hardly feels conscious over Ohya's appreciative stare although she's never admitted to enjoying them, at least not out loud. The playful smirk has yet to leave her lips as she reaches out with her hand to gently caress over her girlfriend's cheek. Her trimmed nails lightly trail over warm and sensitive skin, her finger ghosting over Ohya's slightly agape mouth, so light and yet so electrifyingly familiar that it has Ohya close her eyes and gasp. She almost practically whimpers under her touch. Takemi doesn't even hold back her chuckle.

Damn, Ohya must be drunk as hell to be this submissive.

And until she knows for sure if she's the type who can't remember when shitfaced, Takemi holds back on making vocal comments on just how cute her girlfriend is.

"You're not going to drink that?" Takemi asks as her finger languidly circles around the rim of Ohya's glass.

Ohya makes a face or maybe she's just squinting too hard. Maybe she's preventing herself from puking instead of speaking, it sure looks like that kind of face. Maybe. It's hard to tell. "I was... thinking about it," She says it slowly, as if the words are still catching up to her thoughts. In truth, the drink was the last thing on her mind considering how thirsty she is for something else. She smiles lopsidedly, the kind she makes when she's asking for a favor. "If I don't drink this, would you be a babe and finish this for me?"

"Sorry, no sharing drinks. Otherwise it undermines the whole point of this drinking competition."

Like everything in their relationship, it started out with flirting. Always with flirting, always by Ohya. A passing comment that lingered longer than it should have. _I gotta get you drunk. C'mon, I need hot blackmail material on you._ Granted it was Ohya who issued the challenge first, and oh how Takemi conveniently forgot to mention her strong as hell tolerance to alcohol, this was going as she expected it to be.

In one swift movement, Takemi closes the distance between them, and passes Ohya's just until her mouth is waiting by the ear and then whispers hotly, "Which by the way, I'm winning since you're obviously already drunk." She lightly blows warm air, teasing, and then pulls back just to get a good look of her girlfriend's flush.

Throughout this, Takemi has barely even touched her but the haunting look on Ohya's face lets her know that she wants to be touched. _Goddamn_ does she want to be touched in all the right places and definitely more than just touching.

But this is Ohya and despite being shitfaced, she'd still rather win an argument first rather than just skipping to the good part. She takes pride in her ability to talk her way out of anything and she likes how Takemi makes that harder and more rewarding. She not so subtly stares at her girlfriend with hungry eyes. Definitely more rewarding.

"What? Me? Drunk? Ha!" She snorts. In the back of her mind, she wonders if she sounds drunk because her tongue feels heavy in her mouth. Now in the front of her mind, she wonders if Takemi's tongue would feel heavier pressed on hers right now. She just smiles wider at the happy thought and it comes out as her characteristic devilish grin. "I never get drunk, I only _look_ drunk. It's part of my style."

"A crappy style that only those with the poorest tastes would choose if you ask me." Takemi knows a bluff when she sees one even though Ohya makes a damn good job at selling it.

"Wasn't asking," Ohya easily retorts and her girlfriend simply rolls her eyes. She leans forward, just until their faces are only inches apart, just until she can smell Takemi's intoxicating perfume that mixes well with whiskey. She takes one deep breath, as if drinking one tall glass. She _badly_ wants that tall glass right now. She knows that Takemi has been watching all this and she sees her infuriating smirk. It's that kind of smirk that pulls words out of Ohya's lips. "You on the other hand have no sense of style at all. Are we even drinking the same thing? You don't look drunk."

"That's because I'm not drunk," Takemi answers plainly. She doesn't sound gloating but she certainly is.

"Bullshit." Ohya's argument comes out more oversimplified than it sounds in her head.

Takemi chuckles. It's certainly not a sign that Ohya is any closer to winning the argument but hearing her laugh brings out the same sense of accomplishment. And Takemi isn't even playing to win anymore, she's just enjoying this because she knows she's already won when she got Ohya drunk off that third bottle. She reaches out to hold her girlfriend's hand upon which Ohya takes, and their fingers intertwine upon habit. She slowly draws circles with her thumb on her girlfriend's palm as she softly speaks, "I know how much it means to you to be the dysfunctional alcoholic in this relationship but that won't change… even though as it turns out, I have higher alcohol tolerance than you."

Ohya makes a dramatic effort to look disappointed. Maybe she actually is. She certainly looked the part. And since she was shitfaced as hell, she looked absolutely heartbroken. She clutches their hands tighter as she wails, "Dammit, if I can't be the one who doesn't get drunk easily then I'm just a hot woman with no other redeeming qualities!"

"Your standard of redeeming qualities is set unsurprisingly low," Takemi calmly points out.

"Full disclosure? It's how I stay sane in my job."

"Oh, I don't doubt that."

From there on, they launch into a venting session about the stresses of their jobs. They could argue over just about anything and everything but if there's one thing they can agree with is that bosses are shitty and the labor laws are out of date. They end up drinking two more bottles, this time they shared. Even though Ohya was more drunk than Takemi, she kept drinking more out of childish pride or maybe because she's already lost all rational thought after that third bottle.

Either way, it doesn't change the fact that Ohya is now snugly cuddling and Takemi is silently grateful that they decided to do this at home instead of at a bar. There's just something more intimate when these things happen in private rather than in public. That and Takemi can safely cuddle back without that disgusting fear of being judged. She holds on to her warm girlfriend tighter and feels herself grow warmer when Ohya buries her face deeper.

"Takemi? Babe?" Ohya murmurs against her skin. With or without intention, it leaves her ticklish.

"Hmm?" Takemi hums absentmindedly as her fingers comb through her girlfriend's hair.

"You... okay?" The words come out more slurred than it should but her concern is heard loud and clear.

"Why wouldn't I be?" It's a rhetorical question. Takemi already has a list of reasons as to why she's not okay but she has yet to disclose the particular reason for her current discomfort.

"Dunno, that's why I'm asking." Ohya pulls back and it's not even that quick and yet she almost loses her balance so she grabs onto Takemi's face with both of her hands. Or maybe that's just what she was going for as she pulls her in closer with her brows furrowed and a scrutinizing gaze. "You had this annoying bad vibes around you for a second. Really killing the mood, babe."

Takemi blinks. And then laughs. And then she happily kisses her girlfriend on the lips because she wanted to go for the forehead but with Ohya's hands on her face, she settles for those pouting lips instead. "You know, for a drunk, you're surprisingly perceptive."

"And you're unsurprisingly cold for someone sober," The comment doesn't have as much bite as it normally would have. Maybe it's not supposed to be. Her head droops forward until their foreheads touch. Her breath is strong with whiskey. _Intoxicating_. She feels lightheaded with their intimate proximity. "If there's anyone bothering you, _anyone at all,_ you know how my real job is ruining people's lives, right? Just saying, the offer's out there."

She doesn't doubt that at all. She's seen how Ohya has done that on more than one occasion. But her offering it like this? It's a sweet and protective gesture, one that Takemi appreciates. "I'll think about it."

"What's there to think about? I'll even give you a discount." She says lightheartedly at first. But then Ohya's voice drops to a dangerous low tone, the same tone that sound like death threats that are more fatal than empty. "It doesn't matter who it is, if you've got reason to hate them then they'll most likely have dirt on them for me to dig. And I'm gonna dig those bastards their graves so deep that they'll be breathing in their own shit."

Takemi knows Ohya meant that as an endearing comment but _goddamn_ does it turn her on.

Perhaps this was what had Takemi drawn to Ohya in the first place. The thrilling sense of danger that accompanies the journalist. Seeing that same overwhelming danger inflicted upon others whenever she has something or someone that she has to protect. Ohya wasn't just all talk. No, she was absolutely terrifying when she does more than just talk. When she puts her words into actions, anyone would cower in fear and beg for their life. She didn't become a journalist by being a pushover, she created her own damn path. And _dammit_ , there will be hell to pay if anyone does her or her loved ones wrong.

"If anyone fucks with you then I'll make sure their lives would be a living hell."

Takemi leans in closer, subtly placing weight on her hand that's been resting on Ohya's thigh. She sees Ohya's eyes widen for a fraction, but Takemi doesn't even allow her to think about it as she raises her other hand to hold Ohya's chin in place. There was nowhere else to look at other than at each other. Takemi doesn't need a mirror to check if her eyes had same yearning as Ohya's. With the way they were staring at each other, they did more than just looking.

"Don't you already do that to me?" She mischievously quips in her most seductive tone, the same tone that's always accompanied by a hand reaching deeper.

The way that Ohya's lips curl into that devilish grin of hers is too _hot_ that Takemi can feel herself practically melt. "Damn right. Only I get to fuck you." Ohya doesn't even wolf whistle but it sure sounded like that.

"Babe, phrasing." Takemi tries to frown at her, and fails. She just might be drunk too.

"What's there to rephrase?" Ohya wags her eyebrows suggestively and that was Takemi's cue to shove her off. She doesn't even look remotely hurt at the rejection, instead she's laughing hard on the couch.

"Remind me again who is the romantic mood killer here?"

"Hey, I'm not the one who shoves their girlfriend before the kiss."

"If you keep that up, you won't even have a girlfriend anymore at the end of the night."

"No, wait! I like having you as my girlfriend. Babe? C'mon, don't break up with me, please?"

"You're not exactly giving me any reason on why I shouldn't."

"Then let me start."

Without warning, Ohya pulls Takemi down with her and pulls her into a long and deep kiss. The kiss tastes like whiskey and Ohya makes a mental note of how much better it tastes coming from Takemi's mouth than it does when served in a glass. She drinks it all in. Takemi's sigh of contentment when their lips finally meet. Her quick gasps when hands started roaming underneath clothes and over warm skin. Her deep moans when the same hands explored braver and probed deeper. Her screams when they get drunk on each other, again, and again.

Ohya drinks her all in like a glass of whiskey. Takemi just might be her favorite brand of whiskey.

And although she's more drunk than ever before, she has never been so sober when she softly asks, "Stay with me?"

It's strange, hearing her voice so soft and vulnerable like this. Takemi wonders why she's even asking at this point. But she understands her need for an answer and so after kissing practically everywhere else, Takemi finally kisses Ohya on her forehead and breathes, "Okay."

When she pulls back, she sees Ohya grinning from ear to ear. It's not her usual flirtatious smirk or even her trademark devilish grin. It's a genuine smile because she's honestly happy. It's absolutely contagious and Takemi hears her own grin in her voice.

"I'll stay just until I get you to quit drinking."

"Good. Then you're going to stay with me forever."

She won't be quitting drinking anytime soon especially not when it tastes so much better with her girlfriend.

* * *

 **BONUS: As If for the First Time**

"Are you single?" Ohya suddenly asks out of nowhere with a face that looks more serious than it should have. She's said a lot of crazy shit when sober but now that she's drunk as hell, she's just being plain ridiculous.

"Excuse me?" Takemi has to ask because she can't honestly tell if Ohya was being serious or if she was messing around again. Despite being official (or as openly official as they can) for months now, Ohya still keeps at it with the flirting and the pick-up lines. So maybe this was just one of her many cheesy pick-up lines that god knows where she keeps picking them up from.

"Oh, shit. Did I say that out loud? I jumped the gun on that one," Ohya mumbles to herself as if in the privacy of her thoughts even though she's loud enough for Takemi to hear clearly anyways. Like the drunk that she is, she fumbles more. "What I meant was…" She lets out the breath she's been holding with more exasperation than necessary. Her voice steadies. "Fuck it. Let's just go over the more important questions. Are you gay? Or maybe bi?" She deadpans.

"I..." Takemi was reeling from this line of questioning. Were they really going to have this conversation? Even though they practically skipped this part and went ahead to just plainly asking each other out the actual first time? But the sincere look on her oblivious girlfriend's face has Takemi play along. "I'm open-minded when it comes to partners."

"Really? Ha! I knew it!" Ohya's face lights up at the declaration and then leans in closer, subtly and not too intruding yet intimately enough. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be looking for anyone in particular would you?"

Oh god, this really is happening. Ohya is actually hitting on her. She's reached an all new level of drunken state that she's hitting on Takemi. She's hitting on her, completely forgotten that they were already together in the first place.

And like the admirable girlfriend that she is, Takemi is going to enjoy this as much as she can at Ohya's expense.

"I'm sure that my girlfriend can attest to just how open-minded I can be," She smoothly drops and then takes a sip of her glass just so she could discreetly watch Ohya's reaction.

It's absolutely priceless.

"Oh… I see…" Ohya's confidence crumbles so fast, it's as if it was sledgehammered to pieces. "So you… already have…" Her smile is barely even recognizable, buried deep beneath the disappointment. She looks absolutely heartbroken. And like any other heartbroken adult within the close proximity of alcohol, she downs her drink straight. For someone drinking their favorite drink, she doesn't seem to enjoy it as much. "Yeah… I can… I can see that…" She barely croaks out and it comes out more like a sob.

When Takemi starts to hear sniffling that's when she actually gets concerned. "Are you… crying?"

"No!" Ohya sniffles harder and at that point she must have realized that it was too late to deny it anymore. "Just… happy tears..." Her smile looks anything but happy. She whispers underneath her breath, it comes out more like a toned down shout rather than a whisper, "Fuck! What's the point of getting them gay the first time if they're already taken!"

What an odd situation that Takemi has found herself in. She honestly didn't know what to do with Ohya at this point. She didn't expect her to be this emotional or this miserable either. Should now be a good time to remind her that they were in fact, girlfriends?

"I was crushing so hard on you too," Ohya groans too loudly to just be in her head. Then as if suddenly possessed by rational thought, she snaps up in her seat and turns to look back at Takemi with eyes red from crying and a face still stained with tears. "Fuck, sorry. I shouldn't say this stuff when you're already committed. This is my problem not yours."

"True. But I don't mind listening," Takemi calmly consoles her. This is such a surreal situation that she can't wait to gloat in Ohya's face when she gets sober. She pours her another drink and offers, "Would you feel better if you told me?"

"Probably not. But why not anyways?" Ohya shrugs nonchalantly. She callously wipes her face and gathers whatever remains of her dignity. Despite her mini-breakdown, she's quick to recover and her voice barely wavers now when she asks, "At least tell me that your girlfriend is treating you right."

Takemi swallows the laughter building inside her chest and hides her smile beneath a hand. "She's an okay girlfriend I suppose." She's only admitting this much because the said girlfriend is too drunk off her ass to probably remember this.

"Okay? I bet I can do better than okay if that were me." Ohya jokes at first but then immediately deadpans, "By the way, even though I do have the hots for you, I'm not gonna entertain cheaters."

"Never had any intentions." Takemi merely shakes her head. What a curious conversation indeed. She was about to add to that but when her eyes meet with Ohya's, her mouth just gapes open, speechless.

She's seen that look before, mostly from Ohya but only sometimes this intense. Her eyes look sharp despite being dilated, as if trying to take in everything in front her, memorizing every inch of her. It reminds her of fire and how often she's played with that same fire that's trailblazed over her skin. It's dangerous and exciting and absolutely _hot._ Takemi can practically feel the degrees rise in her body temperature. It's always harder to breath around fire and with Ohya, she's always breathless.

" _Damn._ Looks _and_ honor. You're making this harder for me to move on," Ohya comments way too smoothly as she raises her glass. "Call me when you two break up?"

"I don't really want to break up though," Takemi says it before she knows it and by the time that she recognizes that it was her saying these words, she realizes that she has no reason to take them back nor does she want to take them back. A small smile dances on her lips. Unfortunately for Ohya, Takemi's never going to be too drunk to openly admit just how hard she's fallen for her. She raises her own glass and it clinks when the two meet.

"Sounds like you're quite taken with your girlfriend," She says it in such a jealous tone that it has Takemi giggling.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't be dating her in the first place." She reaches over and pecks her oblivious girlfriend on the cheek. "But I'll call you in the morning."

Takemi never does call her in the morning. There was no need to, not when she already wakes up next to Ohya, who by the way is having the worst hangover ever.

* * *

 **A/N** I promised more content of these mature lesbians and here it is! I'll post the other one next week, hopefully there isn't any alcohol involved next time but still just as gay.


End file.
